This invention relates generally to cases formed from sheet material, and more specifically to dispenser cases, blanks of sheet material for producing dispenser cases, and methods and apparatus for forming dispenser cases.
Paperboard dispensers are often used to dispense multiple individual articles, such as confectionary products (e.g., candy, gum, etc.), bulk products, food condiments (e.g., packets of sugar, salt, ketchup, mustard, etc.), or other dispensable articles. The dispenser is usually filled with the articles and closed for transportation to a home, restaurant, or retail store. Once at the home, restaurant, or store the dispenser is opened and the articles can be removed therefrom for purchase, consumption, etc. Dispensers therefore often include a dispenser panel that is movable (e.g., slidable or hinged) with respect to the dispenser such that an opening within the dispenser can be closed for transport and yet opened for access to the articles when desired. However, due to the complexity of the at least some known dispenser panels, such dispensers are difficult and time-consuming to manufacture. Accordingly, such dispensers are costly to manufacture and require more human attention in the forming of the dispenser, as well as a more sophisticated forming machine, than many non-dispenser cases. Moreover, because of the increased costs, at least some dispenser cases are simply designed in an effort to reduce costs, manufacturing time, and labor, which oftentimes results in reduced functionality of the dispenser.